1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band type strapping machine. More particularly, it relates to a band type strapping machine capable of a series of automatic operations of feeding, tightening, heat-bonding and cutting a band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to use a band type strapping machine in which the feeding and tightening of a band is performed by selectively contacting a rocker roller to either one of two rollers which are independently driven in opposite directions to each other. This strapping machine requires a special electromagnetic braking mechanism whereby the size of the machine is large and the structure is complicated resulting in a high manufacturing cost.
In order to eliminate the electromagnetic braking mechanism for the rocker roller, a reversible motor has been used to feed or tighten the band. In the conventional strapping machine using the reversible motor, however, the instantaneous reversing operation of the motor and the operations of various parts in association with the operation of the motor is not satisfactory and automatic feeding and tightening operations for the band could not be performed with high accuracy and efficiency.